


Sweater Home

by freckledstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Lots of it, M/M, Slight fluff, Sulking, literally nobody knows how to tag, mostly Yama sulking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledstars/pseuds/freckledstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi finds the comfort of a home in his ex's sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually P shitty. There's this paragraph that super confusing and I'm sorry!!!

Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose as he scrolled and read the weather channel app. Temperatures would be low, near freezing all day and throughout the week. He never liked the cold, he did once, but too many good memories happened that now lead him to think about how miserable he is now. Those pleasant times live forever in his head whenever he reminisces about the cold, which leads to his ex, Tsukishima, which again leads to sad heartbreak.

Yamaguchi groaned from even thinking about the damned boy that left him in such a pathetic mood, tossing his phone onto the undone and messy mattress he dared to call a 'bed'. In fact, his entire apartment was in chaos. The clothes he has lying around, none of which he's sure is clean or dirty, unwashed dishes piled in the sink, along with empty boxes and bottles littering the kitchen. Much to Yamaguchi's ongoing misfortune, his phone bounced off the bed at an angle that caused it to hit the mattress and fall under his nightstand, which was great.

The reason being him only having a mattress, and a huge disorder all throughout his home, was only that a few weeks ago (three to be exact), was that his now ex-boyfriend moved out. He had always been only slightly overprotective, but in the stages where their relationship had almost come to an end, was when Yamaguchi had started to have enough of it. He knew he shouldn't be as mournful from their separation since he was the one who broke up with the other, but he couldn't help but feel miserable.

Yamaguchi groaned in frustration and furiously rubbed his eyes, eventually yawning and giving his eyes a break. Motivation to do almost anything hadn't gotten to him after the breakup. With a broken heart, such as the one he had, it was hard not to think of anything other than his old partner.

The day he decided for his productivity to start was today. Moving on was something he eventually had to do, so a cleaner environment would possibly lead him to a nicer mindset, according to all the websites he'd seen when he searched 'how to deal with heartbreak'.

Today inconveniently also had to be the day Yamaguchi found a lost item. As he kneeled down to retrieve his phone, a familiar item that was shoved between the bed and nightstand caught his eye. Yamaguchi obtained his phone, but slid his phone under him as that was what he wouldn't focus on, but grabbed the clothing item which now had his full attention. He bit his lip as he slowly unfolded the crumpled up clothe. Shaking it out to remove the dust, he laid the sweater on the pillow, and straightened it out to remove wrinkles.

Yamaguchi pouted his lips as he recalled his memory for the sweater and when it was worn in his head. It was Tsukishima's old favorite sweater. He remembered times when Tsukishima wore it, when Yamaguchi himself even wore it, or when it was forcefully removed and thrown into the corner of the bedroom. The comfort of the sweater looked so inviting, so Yamaguchi gave in and laid down, pulling the black and red striped sweater next to him. A deep inhale lead for Yamaguchi to know that it still smelled like Tsukki's cologne, a musky scent that had a twist of sweet, it smelled like home. Tears finally brimmed Yamaguchi's eyes at the remembrance of his ex, he now had the smell he hated to love so much.

"I'll start tomorrow." He whispered, directing the idea of productivity onto the next day. Yamaguchi slid off his gray, slightly stained tank top off and slipped on the slightly bigger sweatshirt onto his freckled skin.

Hours passed quickly in the comfort of the sweater. All he had done all day was scroll through his ex's social medias for any updates every two hours. A large serving of soggy french fries he had ordered to be delivered and one large strawberry milkshake (which he cursed himself that he ordered after when he hung up) was all he consumed all day. Yamaguchi stayed snuggled into Tsukishima's old sweater, and smelled the scent all day and night too, falling asleep with it.

 

 

**_Time Skip_ **

 

 

It seemed that all Yamaguchi did to himself was curse himself. He couldn't believe he hadn't deleted the love songs Tsukishima had downloaded for him, and even more-so that he picked up the other's habit and actually listened to them. His eyepods were in and his hood ( not exactly his hood, since it was in fact Tsukishima's old sweater) was up. It was the first time he had stepped foot outside in a while and he needed groceries to fill in his now clean apartment. Staying in bed all day and only taking a trip to the bathroom or the kitchen every now and then started to do a number on him. His legs were getting tired already although he only walked such a small distance.

Being in his thoughts about it so much managed to let a small bump on his shoulder cause Yamaguchi to lose balance, but fortunately not fall. The hoodie fell down, revealing his ears to the cold, winter air. "Oh! I wasn't watching where I was looking, I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi blurted out apologetically.

"It was obvious you weren't looking where you were-" a familiar voice stopped in the middle of their sentence. It was Tsukki.

Tsukishima was bewildered with what the sight was in front of him. A miserable looking ex-boyfriend, a tear streaked face with tired, (to which Yamaguchi hoped he didn't noticed they were red and puffy from crying the night before) worn out eyes staring right back at his golden ones hidden behind Tsukishima's glasses frame. The thing that caught his eyes the most, was the familiar looking item of clothing he had on.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes at the slightly shorter Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi lifted the fabric up to his nose, inhaling the smell and warming his cold nose together. He scoffed at the question, which had an obvious answer. "Yeah, Tsukki-" Yamaguchi stopped to think a second, reminding himself not to use that nickname anymore towards him, "-Kei. I know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up five months ago, but it's really comfy, okay? I totally don't wear it because like it still smells like you or is the only thing that even remotely feels like home since you moved out." Yamaguchi said that in an all too quick breath, letting it slip without even thinking.

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stood there in shock. Both of them had already red ears, but the blush managed spread across to their cheeks. Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he slapped both cheeks with his hands in order to shame himself from what he had just spilled out, entirely too embarrassed to even know what to do. "I'll drop by and return it tomorrow, I'll even put it to wash." Yamaguchi mumbled as he scuffed his feet against the snow shamefully.

"Keep it, it suits you, Tadashi." Tsukishima complimented the other lightheartedly. Yamaguchi felt like he was going to explode, from anger at Tsukishima having the audacity to compliment him after he left Tsukishima to suffer, as well as from pure embarrassment.

"Thank you, Kei. I'll see you around." Yamaguchi managed to break the silence and the ongoing staring at each other. He gave a small smile and wave as he turned back to the direction where he was headed in the first place. A step or two after having turned around, a hand with long fingers wrapped around his bicep, tugging lightly at his attention.

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder to see Tsukishima's slightly flustered face, something Yamaguchi had once been used to seeing when Tsukishima tried to pretend he wasn't blushing. "Mind if I join you to where ever you were going?" Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi simply nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind, come on."

The walk was full of small talk about how they had been, it was the pleasant type they used to have, where Yamaguchi did most of the talking. The small talk carried it's way to the grocery store aswell, with added slight hints of affection. Hands brushing on each other's and smiling slightly when they caught the other's stare lingering a bit too long. Yamaguchi invited Tsukishima to their old apartment with all the courage he could gather, to something Tsukishima effortlessly accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy ending im also sorry for .


End file.
